toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Absalom
Absalom(アブサロム, Abusaromu) is a Daruma Horse, one of the sub-species descendant from the legendary Heraku, and Animal Partner to Sephtis. The current capture level he is at is around 550, despite his rather small size compared to a fully developed Daruma Horse. Appearance In comparison to an average Daruma Horse, Absalom's size is diminished greatly, only appearing around twice the size of an average human male, making him one of the smallest of his species to have ever existed. Unlike normal ones, Absalom was born pitch black without any pupils, causing many of the horses to look on in fear due to his more demonic look and lack of black and white stripes a normal Daruma Horse would have. Additionally, after growing to his full adult height, his partner donned him in a war horse attire, consisted of a large cloak black cloak with demonic features like a chest piece, skull helm, and a saddle to allow Sephtis to ride him at any time. Some view him in this manner and believe it's a undead horse tamed by the former Gourmet Knight. Behavior Despite his initial birth, Absalom showed to have a gentle nature at most times, often only ever keeping to himself and never interacting with any of the others that lived on Horse King Hill. While most others of his species often keep out of contact with the Bewitching Food World, Absalom often found himself curious, showing a high level of intellect within the beast as he often made the long trip to spy on them and see what many were about. After being found and raised by his partner, Sephtis, Absalom became a fierce and loyal companion, often at times protecting his rider by any means, even if it's a danger to himself. In most cases, he's extremely obedient, often obeying every command that his rider gives to a letter, but will often disobey if it causes grief or pain to him. History The young Daruma Horse was born within Horse King Hill, but due to an unforeseen genetic issue in his development, the foal was much smaller than any of it's other species. Due to this, most of the others ignored him, except for his mother, who attempted to try and raise the foal as best she could without hurting him. Over time, Absalom's curiosity got the best of him and made him leave the hill to travel towards the Bewitching Food World to explore it and see what kind of place it was. Though the journey brought the young foal to it's knees, but not before he was saved by his future rider, Sephtis, who nursed the horse and helped him grow and mature. By the time the horse grew to his adult stage, the beast was now twice the size and extremely loyal to his rider, taking him to places beyond the continent to aid his master in taking down the Appetite Devil's in the world. Abilities Tremendous Speed: Despite it's incredible small size for a Daruma Horse, Absalom's speed is on par with even the biggest of horses, often moving faster than the eye can track. In mere seconds, he's able to break the sound-barrier and travel great distances before anyone knows it, almost moving like a blur. When in battle, Absalom moves in synchronization with his rider, allowing him to move closer to his enemies and allowing Septhis to attack at close-range before moving instantly towards another to attack. It's been shown that the horse is able to travel an entire month without needing to stop for rest or food. Trivia *Absalom is the second horse to have been born with a genetic defect aside from the current ruling species. Category:Demon Beast Category:Animal Partner Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Area 8